universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Shrek
Entrance Bathroom Break He comes out of an outhouse, opening the door. Then it disappears. Special Attacks Neutral B - Onion Throw He throws an onion for some damage. It has 20% chance of landing on the ground as a food item. Side B - Barrel Pint This move kinda acts like Mario's F.L.U.D.D. but you can place the barrel down to setup for later use. The "water" will become a puddle opponents can trip on. You can also end up tripping on your own puddle so keep a lookout on your movement options. Up B - Chains Shrek gets a chain that is a tether grab or it can throw people away. Down B - Ogre Gas It stuns enemies for a short time and does some damage. Final Smash - Do the Roar! Shrek's roar is so powerful it can do heavy damage to a foe. Anyone in the way is instantly pushed off screen even if they are blocking. KOSFX KOSFX1: "OOF!!!" KOSFX2: "Aaah!" Star KOSFX: "DAAAAAAGGGHHH!!" Screen KOSFX: "Hey!" Taunts Up: "Oh yeaaah!!!" Sd: "Hahaha!! AND STAY OUT!!" Dn: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Bye bye! See ya later." Victory 2: "Better out than in I always say!" Victory 3: *eats a fish while sits on a chair* Lose/Clap: *losing pose from Shrek SuperSlam* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description He is an ogre. Ogres are like onions. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punching *Dash Attack- A headbutt Tilt Attacks *Side- A- A big punch *Up- An uppercut *Down- A slap Smashes *Side- Burping on a a candle, causing a stream of fire *Up- Upward headbutt *Down- Stomp Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabbing the enemy *Pummel- Punching them *Forward- Throwing them *Back- Slamming enemy behind him *Up- Throwing them in the air *Down- Punching you down Pros & Cons Pros *A tanky character, he does a lot of damage, falls quickly and is hard to combo. Cons *He is kinda slow and has a low jump Icon S logo with ears Victory Music All Star - Smash Mouth Kirby Hat Kirby turns green and has shrek's ears Exclusive stickers Donkey Dragon Dronkey Lord Farquaad Fiona Gingerbread Man Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound "MY SWAMP!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Who's the fat green guy? Colonel: This is Shrek. He is an ogre that lives in the swamp. Snake: He smells awful. Colonel: That's because he eats onions for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Snake: That doesn't sound very healthy. Colonel: Well, he does it somehow. Snake: This guy doesn't look very tough. Colonel: I wouldn't get too cocky. You'd better watch your back. Literally. Snake: Huh? Colonel: Oh wait, you've never never seen his presence on the internet, have you? Snake: I don't think I have. Colonel: Oh, okay. Just be careful. Snake: Gotcha. Palutena's Guidance Pit: Lady Palutena, look, it's Shrek! Palutena: Indeed. Due to being very elusive, I don't have much data on him. Pit: I think I know what he is capable of. Palutena: How? Pit: Because, I use the internet a lot. Anyone who uses the internet has seen the Shrek memes. Palutena: So, what can he do? Pit: Uuuhh, it's quite.... weird. Palutena: Oh come on! You can tell me. I'm not scared. Pit: Remember that video I showed you? Palutena: Oh, that. How do you it's meme Shrek? Maybe it's just regular movie Shrek. Pit: I don't know Lady Palutena, this place is very unpredictable. You never what might happen next around. Palutena: I'm sure it's not so bad. But he look's pretty strong, so be careful. Pit: Obviously. Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Dreck *Human Shrek *Bootleg Shrek *Dark Shrek Trivia *Shrek is voiced by Mike Myers. *Shrek is indeed an ogre. Category:Playable Characters Category:Shrek Category:DreamWorks Category:Unhuman Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Brown Category:Fat Category:Strong Character Category:Heavy Weight Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Father Category:Cults Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Internet Meme Category:Green Category:Sense of Right Alliance Category:Semi-Creepy Category:MLG Category:Ogre Category:Slender Fortress Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Scottish Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Atari Menace Story Mode Heroes Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Bee Shrek Test In The House Category:ABC Family's 25 Days of Christmas Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC Characters Category:Possible Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Characters Category:Is hilarious and you will quote everything it says Category:Mike Myers voiced Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:TSLMasterYT's list of characters he liked in his childhood Category:The Serena Show Villains Category:The Serena Show Category:Lord and Savior Category:Wonder Red's Minions Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Decent characters with awful fanbases Category:Pop Culture Icon Category:Giant Characters Category:Beer drinker Category:Characters who are over with the fans Category:Onion Lover Category:Monster Category:Shouty Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Slightly Pissed Off Category:Grumps Category:Overrated Characters Category:Lawl 64 Category:SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME Category:Nickelodeon Category:Memelord Category:Meme Legend Category:Non-Human Characters who turned Human Category:Classic Memes Category:OneyPlays Played